Storytime with Yang: Frozen
by YandereYukiko
Summary: Ruby is sick and unable to sleep, luckily Yang remembers just the trick: a good story. Join the team as Yang tells them the story of Disney's Frozen with the members of RWBY replacing the cast.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well I've finally gone and done it. I've combined two things that I love, which I've been thinking over for a while. This first chapter is all about the setup and serves as the prologue more or less. I didn't really feel too much freedom in deviating from Frozen's prologue in this so I am uploading the second chapter as well simultaneously to show what the rest of the chapters will be like. Things will be different from the movie as all of the Frozen characters are replaced with RWBY ones who retain their personalities. All of the chapters are written and will be uploaded regularly. Please let me know what you think and as always, thank you so much for reading. I own nothing.

* * *

" **Achoo!" came the fourth sneeze in a row from Ruby as she struggled to stop the fits. Her dangerously looming top bunk was swinging with the force of each sneeze, seeming to grow closer and closer to the death of whoever slept beneath it.**

" **Ruby Rose, stop that sneezing right now before it kills me!" Weiss shouted indignantly as she watched the swinging bed above her. Each swing seemed to be a tick on the timer of her life.**

" **I-I'm sorry Weiss," Ruby blew her nose and contributed to her mountain of tissues before continuing "But I can't help i…i…i…ACHOO!" A groan followed the sneeze, highlighting the girl's growing misery.**

" **Yeah lay off, Weiss. She can't help it if she's sick." Yang's voice rose to Ruby's defense from her own bed across the room. The blonde had put down the magazine she was reading and peered at Weiss, clearly not appreciating her berating of their ailing team leader.**

" **Thank you." Ruby mumbled through another tissue.**

" **No problem sis," Yang replied but she cringed as another sneeze exploded from her sister's face "but seriously are you gonna die? It's been two days and you haven't gotten any better."**

 **Ruby sniffed before answering "I'll be fine, Yang. I just need an actual night of sleep instead of the tossing and turning, coughing kind I've been having."**

 **Yang noticed that Ruby did look extremely tired, even considering how sick she was. Weiss, who had exited her bed in concern for her safety, seemed to have noticed too as she looked to Yang with a "do something" look written on her face. Short of pouring some booze down Ruby's throat, Yang wasn't really sure what else she could do to help her sister sleep. But then an idea popped into her head – a story.**

" **I've got it!" she exclaimed, jumping out of bed and smacking her fist into other hand "I'll tell you a story Rubes, just like back on Patch."**

" **Oh you can't be serious." Weiss groaned into her hand.**

 **Blake perked up from her book, having finally had her interest piqued by the concept of a story, least of all from Yang.**

 **Ruby seemed to revive immediately at Yang's words and shot up into a sitting position.**

" **That sounds perfect." The ailing girl stated before falling back down faster than she had gotten up "Oh, god, why did I do that." Her voice became moans of misery once again.**

" **I know just the story too." Yang declared, liking her idea more and more "But first, popcorn! I'll be right back."**

" **Annnnnd she's gone." Blake observed as her partner shot out of their dorm room. She had sat up on her bed now and looked to Weiss. "This could actually be fun you know."**

" **It's a bedtime story Blake; we are not little kids anymore." Weiss shot back, but regretted her words as Ruby's features began to form her trademark puppy dog eyes. Weiss sighed, "But I guess you're never too old for good story…or something."**

" **I just wonder what the story will be." Blake spoke aloud in an effort to pass the time.**

" **It will probably be something ridiculous, with explosions and no character development." Weiss ventured, knowing Yang's nature.**

" **When we were young, Yang would always tell me stories of heroes and monsters." Ruby noted before sneezing once more. "Maybe it will be something like that."**

" **You're both wrong." Yang declared as she entered the room with two bags of popcorn.**

" **Then what is it?" Weiss asked, her patience growing thin.**

" **Why don't you just sit your royal butt down and you'll find out, princess?" Yang questioned back as she situated herself in the center of their room.**

 **Weiss took a seat but said "Don't call me princess."**

" **Oh?" Yang looked at her amused "How about Queen than?"**

" **What are you…?" Weiss began**

" **Just listen." Yang cut her off. She coughed a few time into her hand in preparation for speaking before she started…**

A long time ago, on a continent where all of the characters and storylines are owned by Walt Disney Inc. and over which I have absolutely no copyright claim, there was the prosperous kingdom of Arrendelle.

Now, this kingdom was ruled by a fair and just King who was married to a beautiful Queen. The people of Arrendelle loved their rulers, who had brought such peace and prosperity to their beautiful kingdom. There was no fear if they were to be lost though, as the King and Queen had two beautiful daughters named Weiss and Ruby.

" **No." Weiss stated simply "I will not be a part of your story Yang."**

" **Oh, come on Weiss you didn't let me get to the part about how beautiful Princess Weiss is or how smart…" Yang trailed off knowing she would take the bait.**

" **Well, maybe I'll allow it for a little bit longer." Weiss said "But only until you find a way to make this not okay."**

" **Yeah, yeah. Now where was I?"**

" **The beauty part you idiot."**

" **Right!"**

The princesses were both renowned for their beauty, even at their young age it was evident that they would develop into two incredible individuals. But one of the sisters, the elder Weiss, had something even more unique about her than beauty or brains and Ruby couldn't get enough of it…

Weiss was lying in her bed, trying to sleep when she heard the door creak open. Ruby thought she was being sneaky but the *pit pat* of her bare feet on the floor had given her way before even entering the room. Weiss did her best not to smile as she pretended to sleep and Ruby made her way onto the bed. She needed to grab hold of the sheets and pull herself up to actually get on top but in the end her little sister managed.

"Weiss." Ruby spoke in a mock whisper "Wake up."

"It's late Ruby." Weiss told her "Go back to sleep."

"I can't Weiss." Ruby plopped down and was now lying directly on top of Weiss "The skies awake, so I'm awake. So we have to playyyyyy."

Weiss didn't really follow the little girl's logic but knew how futile it was to try and convince Ruby to sleep when she was in a mood like this. Right when she was about to get up however, Ruby shattered any possible doubt to her decision.

"Do you wanna build a snoooowwwwman?" she asked and Weiss could fight no longer. The two quickly got out of the bed and made their way to one of the many large halls in their royal home.

As soon as they entered the room, Ruby took hold of Weiss' arm and began to jump and plea "Do the magic! Do the magic!"

Ruby's excitement was contagious and Weiss couldn't help but smile back as she began to weave her hands around each other. As she did so, white particles began to form from nowhere and coalesce into a small cloud. Weiss stopped the motion and threw her hands towards the open room where the cloud shot towards the ceiling and began to expand. The two stared at the cloud in wonder as flake by flake, it began to snow in their home.

Ruby promptly took off screaming "This is amazing!" Her excitement was now fully audible as she began to play in the rapidly accumulating snow. Returning to Weiss, she took hold of her and dragged her in to the snow. Caught up in Ruby's excitement, Weiss began to create more and more snow piles, even freezing the floor over so that they could ice skate.

They played like this for nearly an hour, with Weiss creating whatever whim Ruby had and waiting for the girl's energy to eventually run dry. They chased each other around the snow filled ballroom, making snow forts and even the snowman that Ruby had proposed. It was a magical time for the both of them, in more ways than one. That is, until Ruby's energy and excitement surpassed Weiss' control.

"More! More!" Ruby screamed in delight as she jumped from snow pile to snow pile that Weiss created mere moments before she landed. She was going too fast though, Weiss realized as she struggled to keep up with the girl's pace.

"Ruby, slow down!" she pleaded while creating more snow. Ruby was too caught up in her own excitement and didn't hear Weiss' cries as she continued to jump higher and higher. "Wait!" Weiss tried again but slipped on the icy floor while turning to give Ruby more purchase. As she fell to the ground, Weiss could see Ruby leap off of the latest snow mound and begin to plummet towards the hard floor. In her panic to save Ruby, she shot out an icy blast in an attempt to make a pile for her to land on. In her rush though, Weiss had miss-aimed, instead hitting Ruby directly above the brow.

After they had both landed on the ice, Weiss rushed over to the unconscious girl and attempted to wake her. "Ruby, please! Please be okay!" Tears began to fall down her cheeks as leaned over Ruby. Not knowing anything else to do, Weiss screamed for their parents. "Mommaaaaaa! Papaaaa!" she pleaded at the top of her lungs, barley managing to have the oxygen between her panicked breaths and sobs.

"Weiss!" her father runs in with his Wife right behind "What have you done?" The two made their way over to the unconscious Ruby and pick her up.

"It was accident!" Weiss cried as her parents look over Ruby

"She's ice cold." The King observes aloud "I know what we have to do." And with that said, he quickly made his way out of the frozen ballroom with Ruby in his arms.

After a brief sojourn to the library where the King grabbed an old map from a book, the family rushed to the stables and procured horses. With a sense of purpose and time running out, they left the castle and headed towards the mountains, leaving an icy trail in their wake.

" **Is Ruby going to be alright?"**

" **How about you listen nicely, princess and you'll find out."**

" **But you stopped all of a sudden."**

" **I'm just collecting my thoughts, yeesh."**

" **But Yang, am I going to be alright?"**

" **Alright, alright, let's see…"**

Nearly two hours of travel later, the royal family found themselves in a den of sorts, concentric circles of stones seeming to decorate the area. The area stood in stark contrast to the mountain passes and forests that they had passed through. No, this place seemed to be…designed in a way.

"Please, help." The king called out to the empty space "It's my daughter…" Weiss wrapped herself around her mother's legs as the rocks around them all began to shake at once. Soon after this started, the rocks all rolled towards the family as they stood in the center of the clearing. Once they were in front of them, the rocks unfolded to their true nature – gnomes.

"Your majesty, born with the power or cursed with it?" a clearly ancient troll asked as he walked closer to Weiss but reached his hand to the unconscious Ruby.

"Born with them." Her father informed the elder "But they're growing stronger."

The troll nodded as if the statement confirmed whatever he had been thinking before he went back to examining Ruby. "I'll….make this brief." He began, looking at the king

" **You're really going to make Ozpin a troll?"**

" **It's my story Blake."**

" **No it isn't."**

"… **shut up." Hem hem hem**

"You are lucky it was not the heart. The heart is not easily changed." The troll adopted a more calming voice to relax the worried family "But the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must." The king ordered, desperation lacing his voice.

The trolls face saddened as he informed the three of his plan. "I recommend we remove all magic," he placed his hand on Ruby before pulling it away and forming pictures of her past in the air "Even memories of magic." The pictures changed suddenly, replacing the ballroom escapades with more natural locations. "But don't worry, I leave the fun." The elder troll wrapped the picture into his hand and placed it back onto Ruby's forehead. "She will be okay." He stated firmly.

"But she won't remember I have powers?" Weiss asked him, slightly confused about what was going on.

"Listen to me Weiss," the troll directed his gaze to the young girl "your powers will only grow stronger. There is beauty in it, but also great danger." Weiss stepped back scared at what she may be capable of. "You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy."

"We'll protect her." The king stated, pulling his family into an embrace "We can teach her to control it. Until then we will lock the gates and ensure that no one knows about her powers…not even Ruby."

He turned after this, walking his family back to the horses. This would not be easy on anyone, he thought, but it had to be done.

And so the years passed by and the troll's words proved true- Weiss grew more powerful. Controlling these powers however proved more difficult than anticipated. The truth was that Weiss was scared to death of her abilities.

" **Now this is stupid, Ozpin said not to be afraid. I would have listened to him."**

" **Well maybe little girl Weiss isn't as talented at controlling her feelings."**

" **Yeah Weiss, I mean she is just a child. And one with the ability to kill everyone by complete accident."**

" **I guess Ruby has a point…"**

And her fear made control very difficult. It had reached the point where she felt the need to seclude herself from Ruby to make sure that no harm would ever befall her again. This was hard on both of them, as they had been so close until that point. Ruby would constantly try and play with Weiss but could never convince the girl to leave her room. Even after their parents died…

They were to attend the wedding of a recently rediscovered princess and her future prince in a nearby kingdom. Though both daughters were sad to see them go for the two weeks, Weiss took it especially hard. With the King and Queen gone, she would have to contend with her powers on her own and was scared to death that something might happen.

"It will be fine Weiss," the King assured her as he took her hands into his own and held them up to highlight her gloves "remember…"

"Conceal, don't feel." The two spoke in unison, repeating what had become their mantra since the night of the accident. With these words, the king departed for the docks.

One week later the news arrived that a terrible storm had hit the ship en route and that no one had survived. Weiss had never felt so alone.

" **Break time!" Yang announced as she stood up and stretched.**

" **What?" Ruby and Weiss said together, the two blushed slightly and Weiss finished their sentiment "You can't end it there."**

" **I have to admit," Blake chimed in "that would be a little cruel."**

" **I'm not stopping guys. I just have to go to the bathroom. Relax." Yang gave them all a smile, as if she hadn't purposely chosen that point to stop.**

" **Good, because we were just about to be in the story too." a high pitched voice chimed and Team RWBY collectively turned to the door and saw Nora standing.**

" **You were?" Yang asked, confused "and wait, were you eavesdropping on the story? And what do you mean by "we", Nora?"**

" **Of course we were!" Nora piped up "Right guys?" she turned to the entrance and one by one the heads of the other three members of Team JNPR popped out from the side**

" **Hello!" Pyrhha greeted, slightly embarrassed about being caught "I'm afraid we smelled the popcorn and decided to investigate. Then we kind of…got caught up in the story!"**

" **It was rather enthralling." Ren observed, departing from his usual style of not speaking at all.**

 **Jaune moved in front of his team, rubbing the back of his head "So, you said you're going to finish right?"**

 **Yang sighed, the room was getting a little too crowded but there wasn't really anything she could do about that now. "Yeah, let me go to the bathroom and I'll tell the rest. You guys get comfy." Yang turned to depart as Team JNPR found spots for themselves. As she made her way to the bathroom though, Yang was racking her brain. Who the hell can I make them?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I felt sort of constrained in the first part but now is when I really started to have fun with the story. I hope you like where I've inserted characters and despite my temptation to make this into a White Rose story, I have resisted. Though my shipping inclinations may show anyway...But yeah, I hope you enjoy! And please let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Yang entered the dorm room she shared with her team with a satisfied smile on her face. When she had left in order to figure some story details it had seemed impossible, but now Yang thought she may have figured it out. She stopped abruptly however as she stared back into the eyes of seven others.**

" **Um, do I have something on my face?" she asked laughing a little in an attempt to get past this rather awkward encounter.**

" **That was the longest bathroom break I've ever had to wait through." Weiss spoke first, never hesitant to make her thoughts known.**

" **Riiighhhht, bathroom." Yang had almost forgotten her little fib "Sorry, but now I'm back and we can continue."**

" **Yippee!" Nora shouted from her sitting spot next to Ren.**

" **But only if Ruby is still up for it." Yang added quickly, not wanting her story to do the opposite of its original intention and harm her sister's sleep.**

 **Ruby sniffed and answered "Yeah, it's not like I can sleep anyway. Besides, I really want to know what happens to us."**

 **With Ruby's approval now in hand, Yang made her way back to her spot and faced her friends, ready to begin…**

The death of her parents had driven an already reclusive Weiss even further away from Ruby. After all, if her parents hadn't trusted her around Ruby while they were alive to help, how could she be trusted without them? No, it was much safer for her to interact with the spirited girl as little as possible.

Ruby had the opposite reaction however, she was driven to try and rekindle her relationship with Weiss even more. She was the only family Ruby had left and family couldn't just live as if the other didn't exist. Ohana, Ruby often told herself in remembrance of what her mother would always tell her about the value of family.

Resolve could only last so long though, and after three years of trying and failing to have a conversation beyond pleasantries with Weiss, Ruby had given up. That is until the third year came towards its end and Weiss turned eighteen years of age. Yes, it was time to coronate the Queen on Arrendelle….

The fierce, high pitched squeal of the whistle Ren jump out of his bed. He frantically scanned the room looking for a threat before his eyes settled on the culprits. Before him stood his longtime friend Nora, a maid in the household that Ren oversaw as butler, shaking in an attempt to contain the energy that always wanted to burst from her. Standing next to his friend and coworker was the younger Princess, Ruby Rose. Oh dear god the Princess! He promptly lowered his torso in a bow and apologized.

"My deepest apologies my lady," Ren started "I, I must have slept in. This has never happened before and I assure you it never will again." He kept his head down in deference, awaiting his Princess' rebuke.

Instead, it was Nora who spoke up. "Oh relax you big dummy, you didn't sleep in!" excitement filled her voice "It's coronation day! And I was too excited to sleep anymore! And the Princess was too excited to sleep anymore! And I ran into her running around the house, dancing and talking to paintings, which is really weird, but anyway I suggested we come get you so you could make pancakes and get things started for the day!"

Ren swore she had a hidden repository of oxygen somewhere for speeches like this. Having heard her explanation however, he deigned it fit to raise his head and looked directly at the Princess.

"I'm sorry but she's right Ren!" the princess smiled as spoke in her happy tone. It was her custom to ignore the courtesies between master and servant but Ren never reciprocated. "After all, it IS Coronation Day and the gates are finally going to open and there will be a party and people and fun and chocolate and.." The princess joined her maid in bouncing excitedly.

"We'd best get started then my lady." Ren spoke back. This was going to be a very long day.

Weiss stood in her bedroom, staring out the window and dreading the day to come. Her hands fidgeted in front her and the feel of the gloves her father had given to her gave small comfort. Conceal, don't feel she repeated in her mind. All you have to do is hold the scepter up and look on the crowd…and manage not to kill everyone. A frost began to form on the carpet around her feet and she took a step back in panic. Control yourself Weiss, force it all down.

Her eyes returned to the window where she could see the servants bustling about, ensuring that everything was perfect for the coronation. The coronation that would make her Queen, Weiss smiled, a small, sad raising the corners of her mouth. She wanted to be Queen, Weiss couldn't deny that. She would make a good ruler and had plenty of ideas. But she could also appreciate the irony of leading a kingdom she saw herself as a danger to.

Ruby would have something to say to raise my spirits, Weiss thought to herself. She may have distanced herself but she also kept tabs on her sister to make sure she was always okay. Weiss was happy that one of them had remained optimistic and happy after their parent's death.

Weiss' eye was drawn suddenly to a figure spinning on the lantern poles on the path leading up to the main entrance of their home. Ruby? What could she possibly be doing out there?

If Ruby possessed even an ounce of musical talent, she swore she could've broken out in song right then and there as she swung around the posts. Freedom was her goal as she made her closer to the gate that served as an entrance to the palace. So close. Ruby could see the guards opening them for what was literally the first time in years and Ruby rushed through them.

She couldn't help but spread her arms and spin as she took in the sights of Arrendelle from outside the palace. Townsfolk bustled all around in the crowded streets as Ruby pushed her way through them with a large smile on her face. This day was the best day ever.

Making her way past a strange man in a bowler who seemed far too busy laughing maniacally to himself, Ruby continued to swing from post to post. Wow, there are weird people out here she thought before putting him out of her mind. Ruby had much more important things to focus on. Like the decorations, the food stands, the streets, the buildings, the docks...

"OOF" Ruby let out a cry as something collided into her and she fell into a rowboat sitting on the dock. "What the he…" she trailed off as she looked at her assailant – a tall, blue haired man who was now smiling down at her with impossibly white teeth.

"I'm sorry my lady, I must not have been paying attention." His tone was apologetic and he offered his hand which Ruby promptly took. "I am Prince Neptune of the Southern Isles."

Remembering her manners, Ruby introduced herself "Princess Ruby of Arrendelle."

Neptune looked surprised and dropped into a bow. "My lady." he stated, adopting more formal manners after the realization.

"Oh, there's no need for that." Ruby said as she had never been entirely comfortable with the respect her station afforded her "It was an accident, after all."

"An accident that resulted in the fall of one of the most beautiful Princesses in all the kingdoms." Neptune replied, displaying his teeth once more.

"Oookaaay." Ruby spoke, growing more and more uncomfortable with his cheesy flirtation "Look, I've got to get back to the coronation." She began to move away.

"Of course." Neptune said "I hope to see you at the ball tonight, Princess."

"Yeah, likewise." Ruby replied automatically, dismissing him from her mind and making her way back towards her home. Hopefully their other guests weren't so…charming.

The choir sung in the background of the ceremonial building as Weiss made her way past the guests and down the aisle towards her destiny. The Archbishop stood there waiting, a pleasant smile on his face as she approached step by step. All of the guests, including Ruby who was seated up front, were standing as she finally reached the dais and the Archbishop began the coronation.

Weiss waited patiently and did her best to hide the apprehension that was clouding her thoughts as the man spoke. And then before she realized, it was time for her part. The Archbishop held a pillow with the ceremonial items and she took the cue to lean down so that her crown could be placed.

Straightening back up, the Archbishop held the pillow towards Weiss and she slowly reached towards it.

"Keh hem." a quiet cough escaped the man's lips "The gloves, Your Grace."

Of course, she needed to take off the gloves. After doing so, Weiss quickly grabbed the items and turned to the audience. Applause broke out and Weiss did her best to smile, even as she maintained a death grip on what she had grabbed. It didn't take more than a moment for the ice to begin to form and Weiss turned back and put them down. Too close Weiss, get a hold of yourself.

After the ceremony was the coronation ball, a celebration of the new Queen and a bright future. Weiss stood in a small section on the side of the ballroom, hidden from sight, as she waited to be announced. She didn't have to wait long.

"Queen Weiss of Arrendelle." Came a man's deep voice and Weiss began the short walk onto a raised part of the ballroom. Once there, she turned to face the crowd and accepted their applause. After a while the applause died down and the man announced the next Princess. "Princess Ruby of Arrendelle."

No one entered upon the announcement and Weiss turned to where Ruby should have been standing, ready to enter. Where was she? This is important, Weiss thought, appearances are everything for a new Queen and with all of these foreign guests here too? She was close to hunting down her wayward sister when she saw her materialize from the hallway.

Relief flooded through Weiss as Ruby quickly made her way to stand beside her. She couldn't help but notice when Ruby proceeded to adjust her position to move a couple steps further away. What is that about? Her thoughts were interrupted as another round of applause resounded through the ballroom and at its conclusion the ball officially commenced.

"So this is what a party looks like." Weiss spoke first, attempting to relieve some awkwardness between Ruby and herself. They hadn't spoken very much beyond pleasantries over the years and though Weiss had wanted it that way, it didn't make the results any easier to bear. Tonight was special, she told herself and certain indulgences were allowed. Though if she were being honest, Weiss had grown so lonely over the years that she couldn't not take this opportunity.

"It's hotter than I had imagined." Ruby observed, seeming to take the chance as well.

"And what is that smell?" Weiss asked

They reached the answer simultaneously as they both said "Chocolate." with yearning in their voices. Laughter followed after. This was easier than Weiss had thought it would be.

"I'm going to eat all of it." Ruby stated. This was not some exaggeration, Weiss could tell by the way she spoke. Ruby was going to eat every ounce of chocolate present. Not on her watch.

"You are not eating that much chocolate Ruby, you'll get sick or worse on a diet like that."

" **I do not sound like that!"**

 **Laughter flooded the room.**

" **But seriously…"**

"Weiss, come on." Ruby pleaded, longing in her eyes "You can't just have all this hear and not let me eat it."

"It is for the guests." her tone grew more annoyed as she tried to combat Ruby's puppy dog eyes "You will have to survive on real food I'm afraid." Weiss regretted her tone as Ruby looked genuinely hurt and she adopted a softer one. "I just want what's best for you Ruby. We have to look out for each other."

"I…" she began but was interrupted.

"Excuse me, Your Grace." A voice cut in and the duo turned to it. "I am the Duke of Weasleton, and just wanted to thank you for the honor of inviting me to this most joyous occasion." The man bowed low and Weiss took the opportunity to observe him. Styled orange hair and white suit topped off with a bowler cap and supreme confidence in his own charm. "And to also offer a dance." The Duke added.

As much as Weiss would have liked to walk away from the man, her manners would not allow it and so she had to politely decline with "I'm sorry but I don't dance." And offer an alternative. "But my sister does." Ruby's look of surprise was all encompassing and the Duke took her arm into his. Weiss was sure to mouth "sorry" to her sister as she was pulled onto the dancefloor. She did feel kind of bad…kind of.

"That was quite the switcheroo you pulled there." a smooth male voice came from beside her. Great, Weiss thought, another one. As she turned to face the speaker, Weiss' look of annoyance disapeared and was replaced with one of awe. Before her stood a man who must have been about her age only he must have nearly a full foot taller. His striking blue hair sttod in contrast to the darker coloring of his formal wear and it was all toppped off with a pair of goggles laying atop his head that the guy somehow managed to pull off.

"H-Hello." Weiss somehow managed to get out.

"I am Prince Neptune of the Southern Isles and it is my greatest pleasure to make your aquantence, Your Grace." the man, Neptune, introduced himself and threw her smile that must have reflected the chandelier.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Prince Neptune." Weiss replied, concious of how she was expected to act. "Have the Southern Isles recovered from that terrible storm yet?"

"I see you are as well informed as you are beautiful." he complimented her and she blushed "And yes we are well on the road to recovery, luckily the toll was not as bad as first estimated."

"I'm glad to hear that." Weiss stated and turned her attention back to the dancers to watch Ruby. She could see him stiffen slightly at the dismissal and was surprised when he didn't give up.

"I understand that you don't dance," he motioned to the crowd "and that makes me happy as I am altogether incapable of performing the act myself."

Weiss wondered if he actually though she, of all people, would actually not know how dance or if he was simply playing along.

Neptune went on "So perhaps we could take a stroll instead? A stretching of the legs would do you some good after standing here for so long." He offered her his arm, which she took.

Their stroll thus far had been interesting, Weiss silently admitted to herself. Though Neptune seemed far too concerned with how she perceived him, he also seemed to be genuinely interested in the state of her kingdom. Arrendelle was something that Weiss could talk about for hours and given the prince's interest, conversation had not been a problem.

Somehow the conversation had changed subjects though, and after Neptune informed Weiss about his family of seven brothers the topic changed to Ruby.

"Your sister is certainly spirited." Neptune observed kindly after Weiss brought up her own sibling.

Weiss chuckled "She is an utter dolt, and I believe you've already realized as much." Her posture shifted as she continued "Though she is my dolt I suppose." And she blushed slightly at her display of emotion, never comfortable with such a thing.

She was brought back from her thoughts by a gentle grip on her shoulder. Weiss turned to see Neptune looking at her intensely.

"Weiss, I think the way you care for Ruby is amazing." Neptune began "And the amount you know about your kingdom along the ideas you have for it is absolutely incredible. After tonight….look, can I just say something crazy?"

"I hate crazy."

"Well then I'm sorry but Weiss..." Neptune stopped and began to lean in towards her.

Oh no, was he going to kiss her? Weiss' mind reeled as she tried to think of what to do. Thoughts tumbled through her mind as she came to her decision, she had to say no. Before she could speak, the noise of an opening door on the terrace brought them both to a stop as they turned to it.

Standing there dumbstruck was Ruby, who suddenly looked far too angry to be the happy sister that Weiss knew. She turned and left the terrace and Weiss went after her.

"Wait." Neptune spoke

"I have to talk to my sister." Weiss excused herself, not stopping. She caught up to Ruby in the ballroom and grabbed her hand only to have it pulled away.

Ruby wasted no time in making her thoughts known. "I don't trust him Weiss! And neither should you." Ruby spoke so loudly that others were beginning to watch "The way he tries so hard to be smooth and those stupid goggles, he is clearly up to something."

"Hey." Neptune tried to chime in before being promptly silenced by the simultaneous head turning of the sisters and two death glares " ."

"Oh for..." Weiss began but stopped briefly, feeling extremely frustrated "We were just talking, Ruby."

"That isn't what I saw out there." Ruby mumbled. Weiss blushed as she recalled what she had seen.

"What you saw isn't what you think okay?" Weiss looked quickly to both sides as she was growing more and more conscious of the stares they were garnering. "We can talk about this later Ruby." she whispered severely

"No!" Ruby clearly didn't have an appreciation for the scene they were making. "All you've done since we were kids is push me away! I've tried to be there for you and understand but I don't!" She grabbed Weiss' hand but looked hurt when it was quickly pulled away. "Then this...this guy comes here with his stupid smile, fake charm and ridiculous goggles and you open up to him right away!" Tears began to form and despite how bad Weiss felt, she knew that they had to discuss this elsewhere.

"That's enough Ruby." Weiss spoke, adopting her most regal voice

"I'm not leaving this alone Weiss." Ruby had grabbed her hand again but with a much firmer grip that Weiss struggled to escape.

"Let me go Ruby." Weiss began to panic as she felt the cold begin to flow from her hand

"Not until we talk." Ruby replied, having not noticed the frost forming.

"I said" Weiss leaned in preparing to rip free "enough!" and with the last word she pulled free but out of the glove Ruby still held. The pent up power she had been trying to contain shot out in the arc that her hand pulled towards and a wall of spiked ice formed in front of everyone.

Weiss brought her hand to chest and began to breath quickly has panic set in. What had she done?

"Weiss...?" Ruby looked at her with concern and began to move towards her.

Silence filled the space as everyone struggled to comprehend what had just happened. Suddenly the silence was broken.

"Witch!" a male voice rose amongst the crowd "Evil!"

"No I..." Weiss had no idea what to do. Her secret was out after so much work trying to hide it. Everyone would find out and hate her. They would shun her and punish her kingdom because the Queen was a freak. Looking one more time at the sister she loved, Weiss turned and began to flee.

Ruby was quick to follow, the icy trail that Weiss left in her wake making it easy despite the head start. She had to push her way past a murmuring crowd gawking at the now frozen water of the fountain. Oh, Weiss. Is this why you've been pushing me away?

The trail ended at small dock on the fjord and Ruby looked upon the water. In the distance, she spied Weiss running across the water that froze solid the moment her feet landed upon it. It didn't stop there though and Ruby's Weiss widened as she saw the ice continue to spread across the entire waterfront.

Ruby's only concern was finding her sister though and she turned to return to the palace. She would need a horse if she wanted to catch up to her icy mode of travel. I'm coming Weiss, she thought as she trudged towards the stables, I won't abandon you.

Ruby entered the courtyard and the crowd of nobles and townsfolk all turned towards her. Neptune was the only one to approach her though as he asked "What's happening? Where is Weiss?"

Ruby didn't trust him, or particularly like him for that matter, but Neptune's concern seemed genuine. "She ran off towards the North Mountain. I'm going to get her back." Ruby said as she grabbed the reigns off of one of the royal guard's horses.

"Ruby something is clearly wrong beyond her just running away." Neptune spoke while motioning up. Snow had begun to fall and was already accumulating; the crowd began to bundle up as the temperature plummeted.

"Yeah..." Ruby thought to herself before speaking "The fjord is frozen as well. It's only safe to assume that Weiss did this...by accident of course!"

"The Ice Queen has cursed this land!" the Duke of Weasleton spoke up and Ruby resisted the temptation to push him into the snow.

"NO!" Ruby responded before the crowd could descend into chaos. "This is just some accident and I'm sure Weiss will fix this once she knows." She mounted her horse and turned for the gate. "I will get the Queen back and everything will return to how it should be." Ruby let out a sigh as she knew what she was about to do. "I leave Prince Neptune in charge!"

Leaning toward shim she whispered "Don't screw this up. I know I don't trust but Weiss must have and you are a prince."

"Of course my lady, I will look after your kingdom while you rescue the Queen." Neptune replied, looking all the more serious.

His agreement had been far too fast for Ruby and she couldn't decide if he was power hungry or just a coward. Just another thing that she would talk to Weiss about after they make it back.

Focusing on the mission at hand, Ruby finally began to trot to the gate and slowly picked up speed.

Don't worry Weiss, I'm coming for you.

 **"Okay, breaktime!" Yang announced as she stood and let out an audible stretch**

 **"You can't be serious, Yang." Weiss said, looking strangely invested.**

 **"Oh but I am." Yang made for the door "I'm hungry again and have just been sitting there. Let me walk around for a bit and then we'll finish."**

 **After she left the group looked at each other and Nora was the first to speak up.**

 **"I think those the royal guards need to break that stupid duke's legs!" she said while miming the action.**

 **"I'd be more concerned with the prince." Jaune observed.**

 **"Oh please," Weiss gave him her most condescending look "Don't be jealous of a fictional character."**

 **"He is clearly evil!" Jaune responded in an exasperated tone.**

 **"I think so too." Ruby's voice came quietly from behind a blanket that covered half of her face "You shouldn't trust him."**

 **"Well..." Weiss took a moment, not expecting others to agree with an idiot "We'll just see about that."**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello again. I'm sorry this took so long too upload, like I said it is all written already, but I told myself that I wouldn't update this until I had an update for my other story done. Well, I've accomplished my mission and am currently looking it over so here is chapter three of Storytime. As always, please let me know what you think and check out my other FFs too. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

" **Now where were we?" Yang asked innocently as she rentered the room. The stares of her friends immediatly came upon her.**

" **Weiss ran away and I went after her!" Ruby spoke first, far too excited for how sick she was.**

" **And that obviously evil prince was left in charge." Jaune added**

" **And there was a huge explosion and fires everywhere!" Nora screamed, jumping up.**

" **Actually that didn't happen at all." Ren spoke in a resigned voice.**

 **Yang smiled at the attention her story seemed to be getting and took her seat once more. "Right then, let's get this thing back on track..."**

The snow glew white on the mountain that night. There wasn't a footprint to be seen. It was a kingdom of isolation and it looked like Weiss was the Queen.

" **I swear Yang if you do this the whole time, I will dump that popcorn onto your hair."**

" **I just got started and your gonna jump me?"**

" **Even you have to admit this is a little much."**

" **I think you need to just let it go."**

 **Groan.**

Weiss had managed to make it further than she would have previously thought possible in such short a time. The powers that she no longer tried to hide had allowed her to overcome any obstacle and before she knew it, the Queen was atop the tallest mountain in the Arenndelle mountain range.

A part of her thought about how these mountains had served to defend the kingdom from barbaric raids in times past. That part didn't have much strength though, and the distraction failed. Weiss' mind slipped back to what she had left behind - her kingdom, her responsibilities and most importantly, Ruby. It was funny how she would only really miss her sister.

Miss? Weiss sighed at the thought. She really couldn't go back now, not after what she had done. The people wouldn't trust her. Besides, Ruby would do just fine, she may be a little immature but her heart was always in the right place.

A sense of relief surged through Weiss as she realized the kingdom would be fine without her. And without the kingdom, she was free. Unable to resist the temptation, Weiss began to weave whatever came to mind with her now unlocked powers. She began to create snow drifts and banks, beautiful ice sculptures and even a snowman like the they had made as children.

For the first time in forever, Weiss was truly free and the exhileration filled her completely while she indulged in every whim that came to mind. Laughing, Weiss supposed she would need a new home out here.

Letting the power enfold her, Weiss reached towards the ground and pulled up. Ice particles began to come together and the form of a castle slowly rose from the mountain. Weiss was amazed at her own power as she continued to raise the castle and form the interior. An ice chandelier formed one hanging at a time, sparking at completion. The floor became a wonderful ice crystal and the doors into other sections of the castle formed.

The interior complete, Weiss walked towards her mentally formed balcony, creating a new icy blue and white dress upon herself. Much better, she thought as she stared out onto the mountain range. The winding was biting, this she could tell intellectually but it didn't bother her at all. The cold never had.

Ruby did her best to remain somewhat positive considering the situation. I mean sure, her sister had run away after accidently revealing her secret magic powers, her kingdom was being threatened by an eternal winter and to top it all off here she sat presently sat: in a freezing stream with her coward of a horse running away. Nope, nothing at all to be negative about...

As she slowly rose from the icy cold water, Ruby spied a lone cabin in the distance with smoke arising from its chimney. Hope, Ruby told herself while waddling towards it. Her dresses hem and actually frozen solid thanks to the water and temperature, making her journey a slow one.

Eventually, Ruby made it to her oasis and realized what the cabin was, thanks to a sign hanging on the front. "Junior's Common Goods Store" she read aloud before seeing a smaller, snow-covered sign attached. She gave it a smack and was disappointed to see "and bar" revealed. Her faith in the success of her mission strengthend, Ruby pushed open the door and entered the beautifully warm establishment.

"Aren't you a little young to be out alone in this weather, red?" the man at the counter greeted her gruffily. He seemed to be upset about something to Ruby and was taking out on her.

"Uh, hi." she greeted simply, ignoring his question. "I'm looking for some winter clothes...and boots. Snow boots. Do have anything like that?"

The man sighed and pointed in the corner where a small winter selection was stocked. Taking a moment to look around the store, Ruby noticed that most of the selection was composed of summer things. Ah, she thought, no wonder he's so grumpy.

Bringing her things to the counter, Ruby took the opportunity to ask "You wouldn't have happened to see a girl pass through here...the Queen perhaps?"

The man looked at her like she was crazy before answering "No." and continued to add up how much her things cost. Ruby fidgeted nervously as he did so and fought the urge to jump when he added "The only one crazy enough to be out in this weather is you, girly."

Ruby did jump as the door to the store suddenly burst open and a lone figure walked in.

"And this idiot." Junior concluded.

"Now is that any way to refer to your favorite customer?" the snow-covered individual said as they gathered supplies. From their voice, Ruby could tell that it was a girl underneath the layers of clothing. Before she realized it though, the girl was standing in front of her speaking.

"Carrots." Ruby was confused before the girl added "Behind you."

"Oh!" she moved quickly to the side "Sorry."

"What are you doing here blondie?" Junior said defensively "I don't want any more trouble."

Moving past Ruby and dropping carrots, a pickaxe and some rope onto the counter, the girl removed the mask covering her face. Underneath was the most beautiful blonde hair that Ruby or anyone had ever seen along with a face to kill for.

 **"Really, Yang?"**

 **"It's my story kitty, you can tell one next time."**

 **"Isn't putting yourself in a little much though?"**

 **"Lemme think on that one, uhhhhh nope."**

 **Sigh**

"Don't worry, Junior." the beautiful girl said "You just so happen to be the only place open in this crazy weather. Not that I can really blame any of the other places, I've never seen the North Mountain so crazy before."

"Did you say the North Mountain?!" Ruby burst out without thinking. If that was where the weather was the worst then that must be where Weiss was.

"Uhh, yeahhh." the blonde girl answered back "Excuse us but the adults are talking here and I need to talk to Junior here about that money he owes me."

"Owe you!?" Junior shouted in surprise "You wrecked my store the last time you were in here. You owe me for the repair costs."

"I only slightly wrecked this place." Yang answered smiling "And that was only because you didn't pay me for the delivery."

"Because some of it was missing!"

"Because I got thirsty! You could of taken out the cost from the payment!"

"How about I tell you what YOU can do!"

"Enough!" Ruby cut in between the two "Stop fighting. You clearly don't want her to break this place and you clearly need money. Right?"

The two of them nodded, taken back by the girl's sudden outburst.

"Well I will pay you handsomely to take to the North mountain." Ruby smiled slightly while folding her arms, quite proud of taking control of the situation. "And that will take her out of the store."

"As long as she leaves, I don't care what you do." Junior said, sullenly

"How much is handsomely, exactly?" was the girl's only question.

"I don't know..." Ruby answered honestly. She had never dealt with money before. "However much you want I guess." The girl's eyes lit up and Ruby could of sworn she saw drool forming so she added quickly "But you have to get me there and back!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go then." the girl said, turning to leave the store. "My name's Yang by the way. Yours?"

"Ruby." she replied

"Well Ruby, it looks like you've made my night a whole lot more interesting."

The two left the store and together and a surge of relief went through Junior.

"Wait a minute..." he looked thoughtful until "You didn't pay for those!"

Ruby followed Yang back outside, hoping that she had a spare horse or something for them to make the trip on. Walking would take too long and who knew how much could happen during that time.

"So how are we getting there?"Ruby asked while trying to get her boots on. Walking and dressing wasn't the most efficient of things but Yang showed no signs of slowing.

"We'll ride Bumblebee of course!" Yang said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Cool!" Ruby said pretending she understood until deciding to ask "And Bumblebee is..."

"My sled." Yang turned around a thicket of trees and waved her arms in front of a sleek black and yellow sled. She would certainly never lose it in this weather, Ruby thought. It was then that she noticed an animal laying beside the thing.

"Aw, and who is this cute little guy?" Ruby exclaimed, rushing over to pet the animal.

"That would be my wonderful partner and reindeer, Blake."

 **"No."**

 **"But Blakeeee"**

 **"No"**

 **"But if you just.."**

 **"No"**

 **"...Fine."**

"My partner and reindeer, NOT Blake." Yang said "You might want to be a little careful though, she can be a bit...catty."

 **Silence**

 **"You guys suck."**  
The reindeer didn't seem to display any of her USUAL behavior and took to Ruby petting her nicely.

"Oh sure, I buy you carrots and you show her the affection." Yang spoke to her friend and animal.

Hearing the word carrot, the reindeer stopped paying attention to Ruby and stood up to make her way towards Yang.

"Now that's better!" she excalimed "How about a kiss for your beautiful owner?"

The reindeer completely ignored her and bent its head to grab the carrots tucked between her arms. After retrieving them, she walked back to the sled and sat down to enjoy her meal.

"Be that way." was Yang's response as she went about getting the sleigh ready to leave."Finish changing Princess, we'll be leaving in about ten minutes." A snort came from the reindeer. "Fine, make that thirty minutes."

Fifty minutes and a warmer set of clothing later, the trio were on their way and making pretty good speed judging by the growing size of the mountain as the approached. Ruby had hoped to avoid the topic but knew it was inevitable.

"So why'd the Queen go all ice crazy?" Yang asked as they glided down a pass. Her handling of the sled was actually impressive and more than once Ruby had thought they would crash at a turn only to have Yang deftly maneuver the vehicle.

"Oh well," Ruby paused to consider her answer before deciding to just tell the truth. "She always wears gloves, okay? And I never really thought about it. I mean I did, but I just figured she had a thing about dirt or something. But it turns out she wore them to help hold in her powers. At least, I think that's why, because she freaked out when I pulled them off. I didn't mean to though. But she was trying to run away because we were fighting and I didn't want her to. I get that we were making a scene but she was going all mushy eyed over this stupid Prince that she had known for a total of twenty minutes. I told her not to trust him and she starts trying to shoo me out of the room and we fought about how she always pushes me away and that I just want to help then I grabbed the glove and she goes WHOOSH and there's a bunch of ice and then she ran away." Ruby resumed breathing after putting her previously motioning arms down and Yang was looking at her like she couldn't believe the girl's lung capacity.

"Sounds like you were jealous." Yang observed casually as she looked back towards their path.

Ruby's face took on a deep crimson as she denied the claim.

 **"Alot like now actually"**

 **"Just tell the story!"**

"I am not jealous. I'm just trying to protect her from that scumbag Prince."

Yang laughed before speaking. "Relax, it makes sense. Your sister ignores you for most of your life and then this guy comes in and she gives him the attention you deserve."

Ruby couldn't argue with that logic but was still uncomfortable with it.

"Actually that's something I CAN RELATE TO." Yang continued as she directed her voice at the reindeer pulling the sled.

Talking stopped after this as Yang focused on the increasingly treacherous trail and Ruby withdrew into her thoughts. Jealous or not, Weiss needed her now and Ruby was going to help her. They would walk down this mountain together and put everything to right.

As her mind drifted, so did Ruby's eyes and she spied mencingly red orbs in the darkness of the surrounding woods.

"Um, Yang?" she whispered, pulling the girls shirt at the arm.

"I'm busy Ruby." she answered while shaking off her grip "Wait until we make through this and around the canyon."

"But Yang!" her whisper grew harshtried to get the girl's attention.

Losing her patience, Yang swung her head to look at her passenger. "What?!" she asked only to grow confused as she saw Ruby pointing towards the woods. taking the hint, she redirected her attention and swallowed as she saw what Ruby had been trying to tell her.

Following in the darkness of the hills were a pack of beowolves, hot on their trail. Yang wasted no time after realizing and urged Not Blake to go faster. "Hurry!" she shouted through the wind "We need to go faster! Much, much faster!"

Taking the cue, Not Blake picked up speed. She seemed to be out running the beowolves as they lost sight of them but they quickly realized they were wrong.

"Do you see them?" Yang asked, scanning their surroundings for any sign of the beasts.

Ruby answered "No." and continued to do the same. "Wait!" she shouted in warning as a beowolf suddenly leaped out of the darkness towards their sled. Yang had not heard the warning in time and was caught by the monster as it threw out its arms. Though it didn't get a grip, the force of its attempt pulled Yang out of the sled and she grabbed the loose rope that was used to secure it on slopes.

"D-d-d-do-o-o-o some-m-m-thi-i-ng." Yang got out as she bounced up and down on the snow while holding onto the rope for dear life as it continued on. The beowolves were now running directly at her and Ruby searched the sled, desperate for anything to help.

There! Ruby thought as she spied several bundles of blankets and clothes. Grabbing the lantern that was hooked on the sled, Ruby lit the bundles on fire and threw them towards the monsters. Two missed but forced the creatures to move and dodge. One hit a beowolf directly in the head and Ruby pumped her arm in enthusiam for her victory. Yes!

"Hurry!" Ruby shouted to Yang as the girl slowly pulled her way up the rope. They may have slowed down the pack but they were still on their tail. As Yang finally reached the sled, Ruby help pull her in and gave her a huge smile.

"Well that worked out huh?" she ventured, feeling better about their chances already. Her smile faded when she saw Yang staring blankly ahead of them. "What?" Ruby turned to see what had captured her attention. She adopted the same stare as she saw what was ahead - the canyon they had hoped to work around.

"We have to jump it." Yang concluded as she snapped out of it. "Faster girl! You can do it." The sled picked up some speed as they prepaed for the jump. "Get ready!"

Ruby looked behind and saw the beowolves still chasing them. They really didn't have a choice. Climbing on top and bending their legs, the girls prepared to leap. Ruby took a deep breath in and then it happened. They were airborne and everything seemed to slowdown to a crawl.

"Now!" Yang shouted, though the word seemed so distant to Ruby. A part of her mind must have registered the sentiment as she sprung forward and flailed wildly hoping to grip something. As slowly as it all seemed to happen, it was over in a moment. Ruby landed hard on her stomach and was winded, though the large thump of the reindeer landing next to her kept her aware. Rolling over she looked for Yang but couldn't see her. She scrambled to the edge as fast as she could, while tieing the rope around the pick axe that Yang had forced inside her pack earlier.

Yang had to untie Blake and didn't have the same timing as her for the jump. Dreading what that might mean, Ruby threw the pickaxe and was relieved as she felt weight added to it. Struggling to hold on, Ruby held the rope as Yang climbed up and rolled into her back at the top.

"Bumblebee..." she spoke this lone word with sadness lacing her voice. The sled had fallen into the canyon and was no more.

"I'll buy a new a sled." Ruby promised as she stood there awkwardly waiting for Yang to recover.

"You better." was all that Yang could manage as she got up and moved towards Ruby. The trio looked at their destination, the mountain looming large ahead of them.

"At least we're close!" Ruby added, hoping to lighten the if even a little.

Yang could only sigh as she began to walk. This wasn't fun anymore.

" **Timeout!" Nora chimed "I need to go to the bathroom." She began to move to the door but turned, seeming to expect something.**

" **Really?" Ren asked, exasperated**

" **Yup." was she said back.**

 **Sighing, Ren stood up " I think we could all use a little stretch anyways."**

" **I suppose." Yang said, mimicing his actions "Be back in five guys."**

" **These stops are getting to be too much?" Weiss complained "I was barely even in that part. I thought I was the main character."**

" **I think you'll manage to get your spotlight back Weiss." Blake told her "At least your actually in this. Yang stopped pretending that I'm not a reindeer towards the end."**

" **Yeah," Weiss replied "Is that racist...?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: It's just this and one more chapter so I'd like to thank everyone who followed, favorite, and reviewed. In regards to characters, I'd like to say that while Jaune may not be my favorite character, I don't mean his part in this chapter to be mean. I just like pointing out obvious things and I think he fits the character I portray him as pretty well. With Neptune, well...him I just don't like :P. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Ruby, Yang and Blake, the potential savers of Arrendelle had continued to trek up the mountain through the remainder of the night. After their near escape from the beowolves, they had not wanted to risk anything else and figured that mobility would be their greatest chance.

As morning dawned over the mountain, Ruby was taken aback how pretty the light made the landscape seem. The pristine snow made everything seem so clean and perfect. It was like walking into an alternate, painted world where everything was totally serene.

"This is amazing!" she shouted, running through the trees as they dangled frozen droplets like intentional decorations. "It's like a winter wonderland." Ruby felt like a child on the first day of snow and couldn't resist the pinch of nice on an otherwise terrible day.

"It is rather picturesque." Yang agreed while doing her best to avoid the dangling ice Ruby seemed to love. From the looks of t, Blake was enjoying the scene even less than her as she did her best to keep the things out of her antlers.

"Oh I know, I know." A strange voice spoke, seeming to come from every direction simultaneously.

"Who the hell is that?" Yang asked aloud as she scanned her surroundings. The voice had seemed well meaning, but it had an annoying tone to it that made Yang want to punch it. After the night she had experienced, punching something was just what she needed too.

"The snow and the way it forms on things to make the world look so nice and untouched" the voice continued "it's really pretty huh?"

They had grouped up now and were slowly moving backwards, still trying to locate the source of the voice. As they moved back, Ruby bumped into something and jumped, swinging her arm around. She felt it impact into something heavy and moved her hands to gasp. Her movement was stopped when something landed in her hands. Looking at it, Ruby realized it was the head of snowman.

"Hi." the head spoke as Ruby examined it.

"Cooool." was all Ruby could get out as she wondered about the talking snowman.

"Uhh, Ruby." Yang poked her "Why don't you go ahead and put the head back on the uh, body?"

"I would appreciate the reunion." the head muttered, growing uncomfortable with Ruby's stares. The princess had begun to spin it around as if trying to find a hidden trick to the things speech.

Apologizing, Ruby reattached the head and watched as the body went about adjusting it.

"Thanks." the now whole snowman said as he reached out his stick hand "I'm Jaune and I like things I can't have while ignoring what's right in front of me."

" **Oh, come one! I'm a snowman?"**

" **Yup."**

" **Why can't I be something cool for once?"**

" **Because you need to be like the character, idiot. That's why I'm a queen and you're a bumbling snowman."**

" **Well I think being a snowman is a very fitting and…unique."**

" **Thanks, I guess."**

"Well it's nice to meet you Jaune but we need to keep moving." Yang told him, grabbing Ruby as she began to walk away from him. "We've got a summer to save and all."

Faster than she would have thought possible, the snowman was in front them once again. "Summer? I love summer!" He seemed to grow more excited as he listed features of the season. "Warm sun, beaches, tropical drinks, bikinis...it's all so wonderful."

"Wow, you weren't kidding about that whole can't have thing huh?" Yang asked, flabbergasted at this seemingly suicidal snowman.

Jaune only turned his head in confusion "What do you mean?"

"Well, you'll d...!" Yang started but received an elbow to the gut. Apparently Jaune wasn't the only one who liked to indulge delusions.

"Don't you dare!" Ruby glared at her but then turned to Jaune "Weiss built you, didn't she?" Her look turned serious as she came to the realization that Jaune resembled the snowman they had made together as children. The whole enchanted snowman thing was also a minor hint.

"Yup!" was Jaune's answer.

Good, that meant that Weiss really was safe up here. "She forgot something though." Ruby smiled and reached into her bag, pulling out a carrot. Without any warning she shoved it into Jaune's face.

"OOOF" came out of him as he looked dizzy "Jeez you could've lobotomized me or something, what was that any...way..." he paused and played with the carrot sticking out of his face "Ah, a nose! I've always wanted a nose so I can smell things that I will never have and ignore the nice flowers that I can."

 **"Ok, I feel like there is a theme here I'm not getting."**

 **"That's because there is you idiot."**

 **"Does anyone want to help me with it?"**

 **"NO!" came collectively**

After settling the matter of Jaune's nose, the group that had grown to four resumed their journey. With Jaune's help, they were able to make even better time, as he had traveled down from the castle that he informed Ruby her sister was living in. With Jaune at their side, they made it there fairly quickly and with surprisingly minimal accidents or snowman dismemberment. And now the four were standing in front of the most beautiful castle Ruby had ever seen.

It had the appearance of crystal and the stairs leading up to the entrance looked as if they would more likely cause you to slip off then actually ascend them. Even without her powers, Ruby would have guessed that Weiss had designed the abode. Its cold beauty reflected its creator perfectly in Ruby's mind.

"Well here goes nothing." Ruby announced as she took that first step. The purchase was surprisingly solid and she continued to make her way up. It was then that she noticed the others following. "Um, I think I should go alone. Weiss isn't exactly a people person in the best of circumstances and I don't picture you guys getting along."

"What if she goes all ice crazy again and you get hurt?" Yang asked, concerned. Jaune was nodding beside her, more out of a desire to join Ruby than actual concern for her safety.

"Look, just give me five minutes." they looked at her skeptically but didn't disagree "If I'm not back by then, come inside."

"Fine, but your time starts now." Yang stated, taking a seat and counting aloud.

Feeling rushed now, Ruby quickly made her way the rest of the way up the stairs and towards her sister. Soon, everything would be fixed and go back to normal. She was sure of it.

"Her horse came back yesterday Prince Neptune, we have to send a search party."

"All is lost if she has failed."

"That witch means to kill us all."

"What do we do Neptune?"

The voices bombarded the Prince as he sat in the meeting room. He had gathered the people of influence and members of the court to discuss what he had planned. Unfortunately, they had not allowed him to get that far. He let out a not too subtle cough to gain their attention and rose to speak once he had it.

"I will gather a party and we will go to retrieve the Queen." Neptune announced to the group "I'm sure that she has nothing to do with any misfortune that may have come upon Ruby and that all of our problems will be solved if we only seek her out."

"Talk to that witch?" the Duke of Weasleton spoke up "She tries to murder the kingdom and you want to chat?"

Getting angry and frustrated at the Duke, Neptune turned to him "She is still the Queen of this kingdom and if you continue to speak so of her I will have you hanged for treason. Is that understood?"

The Duke merely gulped and nodded before apologizing "Your loyalty is admirable; let me volunteer my men to assist you then. Safety in numbers and all that, yes?"

Finding no reason to deny the favor, Neptune agreed. He didn't want to take any chances during their journey. Any delays could be catastrophic. "We leave at once then." he announced and moved to leave. He needed to figure out what was happening, his future depended on it.

 **"See, evil."**

 **"Planning for one's future is not evil."**

 **"When the fact is brought up in the story it is."**

 **"Just pay attention and you'll see."**

"Ruby?" the voice caught her off guard as she examined an ice vase serving as decoration - vase which she promptly dropped.

"It was like that when I got here." Ruby spoke quickly. One of Weiss' scoldings would not make this go any easier. "Hi Weiss..."

"What are doing here?" Weiss asked, descending the steps and giving Ruby a chance to see her sister. Gone was the ball gown she had been wearing. Instead she wore a shimmering blue and white dress, obviously made with her powers. What wasn't she capable of now? Ruby wondered.

"You look great!" she complimented, hoping to hold off on the whole eternal winter thing until she knew how Weiss was doing. It wasn't a lie either. Weiss really did look better than ever. Her dress suited her more than any Ruby had ever seen her in and the constant stress seemed to be gone from her face. She seemed...happy. Somehow that made Ruby sad.

"Thank you, Ruby." Weiss had moved in front of her now "But why are you here? I thought you would be enjoying the open gates and sun without me." Weiss drew out the last part, did she really think that Ruby would just let go like that? That she would live the rest of her life without thinking of Weiss?

"Funny, you should mention the sun..." Ruby brought up as she played her fingers.

"Why," Weiss asked "what aren't you telling me?" Suspicion and anger entered her voice as the question came out.

"Umm, you wouldn't of happened to have caused some sort of eternal winter to punish the citizens of Arrendelle and start your slow but methodical takeover of the entire world...would you?"

Weiss looked shocked and offended "Of course not, you dolt! Why would you even ask such a thing?" She grew more and more worried. The answer was obvious but she still felt the need to ask.

"It's just a theory that was floating around...you know on behalf of the whole eternal winter thing." Ruby muttered, clearly uncomfortable with the words.

"Oh no..." Weiss turned and began to walk back up the stairs "I did this. I thought I could be free. I thought I could be happy."

"You can be Weiss." Ruby jumped by here "We can walk down this mountain together and you can reverse the cold. Everything will go back to normal and we'll be happy together."

"No I can't, I don't know how." Weiss shook off Ruby's grip "Now you need to leave before I hurt you. My powers...their dangerous. It seems to be especially true when you're around." The reality of what she may have done was crushing Weiss' soul as she felt her powers coming to the fore.

"It will be okay, Weiss. You don't have to protect me anymore." Ruby pleaded, desperate to reach her sister. "For the first time in forever, I finally understand. I know what's been driving you to loneliness but you don't have to be that way anymore. We can walk down this mountain together. You don't have to live in fear. For the first time in a long time, I will be right here...for you Weiss"

"Please stop." Weiss begged, close to tears and Ruby felt the temperature begin to plummet. Her breathing was now visible as she fought the urge to shiver. "I can't control this curse Ruby!" she began to yell as a wind formed in the hall and continued to grow stronger. Ruby realized that she was beginning to lose control again and tried to intervene before it was too late.

"No, Weiss!" Ruby shouted, refusing to back down "I wasn't there to help you with this for your entire life and I refuse to abandon you now." She had to struggle to move towards Weiss as an icy vortex formed around her sister.

"Ruby, please you'll only make it worse!" Weiss pleaded "You're not safe around me, don't you understand?"

Undeterred, Ruby pressed on against the biting cold. "We can face this thing together, Weiss. We're partners in this whether you admit it or not! You can fix this! I know you can!"

"I SAID I CAN'T!" Weiss screamed as she lashed out, sending a spray of ice in all directions. The storm abated after this but Ruby was now on the ground. Weiss took in a breath in shock at what she had done. "Oh no..."

Ruby began to come to and Weiss sighed in relief. She hadn't killed her sister. This time...

"Ruby!" Yang screamed, running into the room "Are you okay?"

"Who are..." Weiss began "never mind, it doesn't matter. Take Ruby and leave. No one is safe here..." She had to fight the tears from falling and looked at Yang.

"No, we can't leave without you Weiss!" Ruby begged as Yang helped her up

"You don't have a choice Ruby." Weiss stated as she waved her hand and snow began to come together between them. A snowman, a much bigger and much scarier one than Jaune came to be. "Escort them out please."

Before Yang could protest, they were all in the giant hands of the snowman and they were flying out the door and down the stairs. After a day and a half of travel, there they sat in front of their goal as failures. Ruby could barely muster the effort to get up as this all sank in.

"When I get back in there, I am going to beat her icy ass!" Yang exclaimed as she dusted the snow off of herself. She made to go back up the stairs when she felt a tug at her sleeve. Looking down, she saw the still sitting Ruby pinching the cloth of her elbow.

"Let's go." Ruby whispered "She doesn't want our help...she never has." Standing, Ruby wiped her face with her sleeve and started to walk away.

"But the what about stopping this winter?" Yang asked after her as she, Jaune and Blake followed.

"We have blankets." Ruby sniffed "I don't know, we'll think of something..."

Yang was about to argue more when Ruby collapsed. She moved quickly and managed to catch her just before she hit the ground. "What's wrong? Ruby? Talk to me."

"S-s-sorry." Ruby gave a weak smile "I'm just so cold all of a sudden."

Yang was quiet for a moment as she looked at Ruby. She didn't just feel cold, she looked it too. Her skin was beginning to grow white, not pale, snow white and the red tips of her hair began to change as well. What the hell...? And then it hit her.

"That ice bitch did this to you Ruby!" she yelled, growing angrier at Weiss by the moment.

"Sh-she didn't mean to if she did." Ruby stood up at last "I'm feeling better anyway. Let's go."

"But Ruby, she can fix you." Yang pleaded, not wanting Ruby to grow worse.

"She can't Yang." Ruby said, clearly struggling to breath "She said so herself. Now let's go, we can get help somewhere else."

An idea sparked in Yang's mind at Ruby's words and a faint hope began to form in her. "I know where we need to go." She announced to Ruby's back "Follow me."

Not knowing what else to do, Ruby followed. At least she could delay delivering the bad news to everyone.

"Relax, just calm down." Weiss spoke to herself as she had been doing for the past several hours "Conceal, don't feel." The storm continued though, despite her best efforts to suppress, she lost her temper at its refusal to stop. "Why won't this stupid curse just listen? It's already ruined my life, does it have to ruin everyone else's as well?" Weiss lashed out at her creations, shattering several ice sculptures that she had been rather proud of. Her inability to control her powers was getting to her more and more.

"Alone." she muttered, calming down as a different emotion began to overtake the anger "Always alone..." Weiss had come to realize that she would never be able to be close to anyone, not even Ruby, for fear of their safety. She might need to move further too, Ruby was tenacious and would likely try again after she got over what Weiss had said.

Turning to walk towards the balcony, the expansive view helping to relax her, Weiss heard noises from outside. Men were screaming and sounds of her latest creation joined them. They've come to kill me she thought, growing fearful. Do I fight them?

Weiss knew that she would win if she decided to do that, but wasn't the whole point of all this to avoid hurting others? She couldn't just stand still and die though, could she? Maybe that would make the weather go back to normal. Maybe her death would fix everything. At odds with herself, Weiss merely looked at the entrance in fear as the noises continued. It was then that she saw the two men make it through. Was it only them? No, fighting was still occurring outside which meant they must have run ahead.

"Go away!" Weiss shouted down, feeling childish but at a loss for what else she could do. The men ignored her plea and began to run up the stairs and towards their prey. Weiss continued to retreat, moving towards the balcony and unsure of what to do.

She entered the space and had nowhere else to run. Weiss could merely stare as they both raised crossbows and took aim. The bolts were in the air.

Weiss raised her hands instinctually to block the projectiles, not dumb enough to expect her arms to save her. Nothing happened.

Weiss slowly opened her eyes, unsure of what to expect. A wall of ice was slowly revealed to her and her eyes widened fully as she saw the tips of the bolts protruding from the ice mere inches from her face. Apparently she wasn't ready to die yet.

Her resolve renewed, Weiss stepped from behind the wall and looked at her attackers. She may not kill them, but she could damn well scare the hell out of them. They wouldn't come after her again after that.

"You think you can kill me?" she asked, adopting her most commanding voice "I am the Queen of this kingdom and have more power in my little finger than you idiots have in your whole body."

The two had reloaded their weapons and were advancing towards her. Ok, plan failed. They fired again and Weiss ducked this time, raising her arms from the ground and creating a wall of ice between her and the men. The wall slowly pushed them back towards a spike Weiss produced behind them.

What am I doing she thought? Defending yourself from these cretins! But I can't kill them, it will make me what they think and then...You don't have a choice, it's them or you! She battled internally as the wall brought them closer to death. She would need to decide. Quickly.

"Weiss!" a voice cut into her thoughts and she turned in its direction.

Neptune? she thought, trying to figure out why the prince had come here. Distracted by the newcomer, Weiss didn't see one of her would be assassins raising his crossbow.

Neptune ran towards the man and Weiss turned to see why. Shocked, she was too slow to stop him from pulling the trigger as Neptune grabbed his arm and pulled up. Instead of flying towards Weiss, the bolt went up and impacted on the ice chandelier hanging in the center of the room.

The great ice creation began to fall and Weiss did her best to run out of its area of impact. Making it just barely, Weiss slipped as she jumped the remaining distance. Her hit the floor with a solid thunk and all was darkness.

 **"Let me guess?" Weiss asked, standing and stretching her sleeping legs "Break time?"**

 **Yang looked confused as she answered "What makes you think that, princess?"**

 **"Oh please the cliff hanger, the ambiguity of it all? This has one of your so called "breaks" written all over it."**

 **"You have set quite the trend." Ren added.**

 **"Please don't do another break Yang." Ruby begged from her bed "You can't leave us hanging like that."**

 **"Sorry sis, but I've got to go to the little huntress's room." Yang told her while thinking that she also had an ending to come up with.**

 **"Ugh." came the collective noise from her avid audience as she stood up.**

 **"Don't worry guys," she said, pausing for effect "you'll be glad you stuck around."**

* * *

 **AN: Yang is right, I think you'll be glad too. Until next time then.**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Yay, I finished a story! I would like to thank everyone who made it to the end and followed/favorite/reviewed. It's nice to know that I'm not the only weirdo who loves Disney and RWBY together. Now I have no excuse to avoid my other story though, which is mostly written I promise! As always, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did and please let me know what you think. I plan on doing more in the future(looking at you Tangled and Beauty and the Beast) so your feedback helps a lot.

* * *

" **Alright people, here it is - my grand finally!" Yang bold declared after everyone had returned from a break. Her arms were spread as if she were showcasing a stage, though the looks of her audience were not exactly what she had hoped for.**

" **You're just gonna make this up as you along aren't you?" Blake deadpanned, clearly giving voice to the thoughts of the others.**

 **Yang's smile faltered as she thought over how to respond until she settled on the truth. "Not…entirely." She answered, mentally flipping through her bullets to hit in her hopefully fantastic conclusion.**

" **Well then stop stalling and let's get this over with." Weiss instructed as she crossed her arms in a superior manner. Yang grew a little annoyed but knew that everyone else was just as eager for her to wrap this up and she didn't want to disappoint.**

" **Well alright then." Yang responded as she took her seat "Let's save a kingdom."**

The weather didn't seem to have traveled very far east as Yang, Ruby, Blake, and Jaune continued their journey in that direction. Although still cold, to the group it felt like an early summer compared to what they had been enduring for the past few days. Yang had brought their group to this swamp-like setting with promises of a solution to Ruby's sickness. Despite the continual talking of Jaune and the degradation of Ruby's condition, they had made it here safely, though Yang was unsure as to how long that would be the case. Ruby was only getting worse, her hair losing more of its color as snow white slowly crept up from her previously red tips. The warm girl had become silent as she shivered constantly, trying to keep some heat in herself. Neither of these things boded well.

"Just a little further." Yang assured the group for the sixth time in as many hours. She could tell that Ruby was struggling to walk at times and was about to suggest that she ride atop Blake to relieve some of her effort. Her suggestion died before she was able to give it voice as Jaune brought their journey to an end.

"Wow, that's a lot of rocks." He observed to the group, moving to play with one. Yang couldn't say he was wrong; the clearing they had entered into had concentric circles of stones starting from the center and continuing all the way to the edge. She giggled slightly at the confusion; a snowman that was almost literally born yesterday would have no way of knowing the true nature of the stones here.

Deciding to enjoy the situation a little more, Yang moved ahead of her group and greeted the answers to her questions.

"Hey everyone!" she greeted loudly, turning to face individual stones. "Wow, you've certainly grown. Did you dye yourself? Oh, you let yourself go." Yang turned from stone to stone, saying something new to each one. Finally turning back to the others, Yang smiled. "C'mon, I would think you were raised with better manners than to just stand there. Come say hi."

"I think Yang's gone crazy." Jaune whispered to Ruby as they both stared at the strange behavior of their friend. "I'll hold her off and while she's busy playing rugby with my head, you run." He began to move forward but Ruby stepped in front of the brave little snowman.

"Uh, Yang?" Ruby asked, trying not to sound too judgmental "Why are you talking to rocks?" She figured that a straight question would produce the most telling answer. Please don't be crazy, Ruby hoped internally, and please don't have a hidden axe somewhere or holes to put princesses in.

Yang merely stood there smiling, doing nothing to alleviate Ruby's fears for her sanity. An awkward silence developed and Ruby grew more and more uncomfortable as Yang remained there, unchanging. Jaune and Blake merely looked back and forth between the two, unsure of what was even happening.

A voice broke the silence suddenly, causing all but Yang to jump slightly as the utter silence was broken at last. The other three, looked around as it continued but they couldn't see anyone speaking.

"Things are rarely as they seem, Princess Ruby." A man's voice spoke.

"Especially when you presume to question a friend rather than look into an issue and find answers on your own, young lady." A woman's, slightly harsher voice spoke up.

"Now, now, she is still young." The man's voice returned "And with so much more to learn."

"But she will only do so if you fix whatever problem she has come here with." The woman responded.

"Then let's find out what this problem is." The man said and the rocks all around them began to shake. After several moments of this, the stones rolled towards the group of travelers and unraveled to reveal the trolls that called this area home. "Now, young princess, what is ailing you so much that you seek our help?"

The speaker was a troll like the others, but with an air that exuded calm and control. His hair was grey and disheveled but only seemed to add to the idea that he was a genius of some sort produced by his glasses. He only stood there now, awaiting the answer to his question.

"How did you know I have a problem?" Ruby asked back, curious.

The troll smiled and answered, "Magic of course."

A cough came from behind him and Ruby focused her attention on another troll, a woman.

"What he means to say," she spoke while adjusting her own glasses "is that the only reason people come here is to ask Ozpin to solve their problems. Like your friend Miss Xiao Long for example."

"Hey, you promised never to bring it up again." Yang suddenly cut in, offended. Her body language giving away her discomfort of the topic.

The woman troll didn't back down as she responded "I'm afraid the events of last year are not so easily forgotten. Though I am relieved to see you are still working towards your resolution."

Blushing, Yang decided to ignore the ruder troll and turned back to Ozpin. "There's something wrong with Ruby's chest." She said to him, changing the subject. "Ever since her, literal, Ice Queen of a sister did something to her."

"By accident!" Ruby added quickly as she moved beside Yang and in front of Ozpin "Weiss would never hurt me on purpose." Despite how their meeting had went, Weiss was still family and Ruby would always defend her.

A hmm was all thought came out of the troll as he looked to Ruby and reached to touch her. Ruby didn't flinch as his stony hand grabbed her arm and Ozpin closed his eyes to focus. Several seconds passed before they opened again and Ozpin directed their stare to her own.

"I am sorry Ruby." He stated. Sympathy in eyes "But your sister's magic has touched your heart and the chill is spreading. Soon…too soon you will turn to the ice that Weiss has struck you with." Ozpin moved back a step as she adjusted to the news.

Ruby fought the tears and asked "Is there anything I can do?" Solutions, she needed solutions. There had to be some way of reversing this. A spell or potion or a magic word; there was no way that she was doomed.

Ozpin sighed, "There is nothing I can do for you heart." The emphasis on "I" stuck out to Ruby and she was quick to catch on.

"But there is something I can do" Ruby spoke up, hearing the message in Ozpin's wording "isn't there?"

A bit of light returned to the troll's eyes at her question. He appreciated her defiance and fighting spirit, even when faced with near certain death. "There is one power in this world so great that it can reverse any curse or cure any magical ailment." Ozpin told her.

"Explosives." Ruby stated, earning a confused look from all.

"No." Ozpin told her "Love. True love can reverse this cold from spreading and prevent your death."

Ruby's face could not have looked more crestfallen any faster than in the moment after those words left Ozpin's mouth. Out of all possible solutions, that was what would save her?

"Seriously?" was all she could manage.

"Deadly." He answered.

"But I don't have anyone like that." Ruby wined "How am I supposed to find true love before I become a Ruby-cicle?"

Yang chose that moment to speak up and encourage her new friend. "It'll fine Ruby. All we have to do is go back to Arrendelle and make every guy there line up to kiss you. Your true love or whatever has got to be one of them."

Ruby was not enthusiastic about Yang's plan but wasn't able to voice her concerns as another wave of shivers racked her body and she felt like she had swallowed a bucket of ice cream. Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby's quivering body and held her tight to prevent her from falling. "I'm sorry Ruby but we're running out of time." Yang said as she carried her to Blake and set her atop the reindeer. "Maybe we'll think of something else on the way. But for now this is the plan and we are getting back as soon as possible, before it's too late."

Ruby couldn't find the strength to argue and allowed herself to man-handled by her friend. She barely managed to hear Ozpin's last words, "I think you'll find the answer to more than one problem back home. Good luck."

She was just so tired. A nap is what she needed. Ruby had always felt better after a nap when she was sick before. Yes, a nap would do her wonders. And then she was gone.

* * *

Her cell was dark and empty except for the chains that bound Weiss to the wall of it. The temperature was freezing in here, though unaffected, Weiss could tell that it was too cold for a normal person to live in. Looking down, Weiss saw her hands had been sealed in a solid steel cage of their own. It was clearly intended to inhibit her powers and Weiss was unwilling to test its effectiveness. What was the point?

The sound of steel doors opening echoed down the dungeon hall and Weiss looked up to await her soon to be guest. She briefly wondered whether it was time for her execution as Neptune stepped in front of the cell door.

"Weiss, are you alright?" he asked, nearly breathless and with concern written all over his face. Neptune dropped to kneel so that he was level with Weiss as she sat on the cell floor. "They told me you were brought here and…"

"Oh would you stop!" Weiss interrupted "Seriously, if you continue with this I may do the noose's job for you!" Anger and disgust were evident in both her voice and face. She was no fool and knew very well that while Neptune had perhaps saved her life, his intentions were anything but noble.

Neptune's look of concern disappeared instantly and was replaced with a condescending smile that impressed even Weiss. "Why do you have to make this so hard, dear?" he asked "All you had to do was believe my" his voiced changed again into one filled with hurt and longing as he continued "undying love!" Neptune added some fake sobbing for effect before resuming his true nature. "I would have convinced everyone that you were still the same Queen and that our love for each other had broken this evil ice curse that had corrupted your heart. We would have gotten married and as a king with you at my disposal, anything would be possible!" He smirked in a way that made Weiss want to stab him. A lot. "In fact, that is still my plan."

Weiss couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity. "If you think that I would still marry you after this than you are even dumber than you look Neptune." Honestly, what possible reason would she have to marry such a creature?

It was Neptune's turn to laugh. "Some palace guards cutting firewood encountered your sister on her return home." He informed the defiant Queen. "They sent an outrider ahead to give word of her return and what a glorious surprise it will be when her sister is here too." Neptune's features morphed as malice laced his voice. "I'd hate for something to happen to her before that happens."

"You can't!" Weiss pleaded "Do whatever you want with me but leave Ruby alone!" She would not be the cause of more pain for Ruby.

"That's exactly what I was hoping you would say." Neptune smiled "Marry me and Ruby will come to no harm. She will live a long and happy life somewhere that I will always have an eye on her." His eyes filled with glee at his plan and the look of horror on Weiss' face. "As long as you cooperate with me, she will continue that long and happy life. The moment you defy me is the moment Ruby dies."

She looked at the ground of her cell, unable to bear the sight of Neptune any longer. Weiss remained silent as the situation sank in. She couldn't be the cause of more harm to Ruby, no matter the consequences to herself.

"That's a good girl." Neptune said, standing up and turning to leave. "I should be going to greet my future sister in law. I'll be sure to give her your regards." Laughter echoed down the hall as he left and the sound of it refused to leave Weiss' mind.

Weiss had thought that her tears had long run out until she proved herself wrong in the darkness. The tears streaked her cheeks and froze in the air as they fell, shattering on the hard stone floor below.

* * *

Her home was nothing like Ruby remembered it. The warmth and happiness that suffused the halls had been replaced with bitter cold and the oppressive lack of hope in the occupants. She supposed the thought of an eternal winter had that effect on people. She wished Yang was here, a poorly timed joke was exactly what Ruby needed right now.

Instead, she had Neptune as an escort. Upon their return, Neptune had been at the gate to greet them with open arms. Ruby's displeasure of him being the first thing she saw after waking was replaced with joy as he informed her that Weiss was back as well. Promising to take Ruby to Weiss, he had asked the guards to escort Yang and Blake to their reward. Jaune had apparently been left outside of town by Yang so that he wouldn't "freak the crap out of people." Ruby couldn't argue with that logic.

And now, she was walking through the halls of her home with a man she could barely tolerate with the prospect of seeing her sister bright in her mind. Hope flared within as Ruby assumed that Weiss must have returned to try and lift the winter. She had won her over after all.

Neptune stopped by one of the studies and opened the door, motioning for Ruby to go first. Excited to see her sister, she quickly stepped inside and saw…no one.

Turning back to Neptune, Ruby asked "Where is Weiss?" her frustration evident. Something didn't feel right, though Ruby couldn't quite place it fast it enough.

Neptune ignored the question to ask his own. "Are you really dying? He asked simply in a way that seemed to be honestly concerned.

Ruby hesitated but wanted to move the conversation along and get her own answers. "Yes." Is all she said to the man. Yang had briefly explained the situation to Neptune before the guards had rushed her away and Ruby didn't feel like explaining anything further until she saw Weiss.

"Damn it!" Neptune cursed as he began to pace "This changes things dramatically."

"Changes what?" Ruby asked "Where is Weiss? What the hell is going on?" Her voice grew louder with each question and her frustration mounted. "Neptune, what does me dying change?"

"My plans!" he screamed as he turned and gripped Ruby by the shoulders "You are no good to me dead! Weiss will never cooperate without you as a hostage." Neptune ran his hand through his hair as he looked at Ruby, a plan forming.

He smiled in a way Ruby had never seen before as he spoke. "This poor kingdom. To have its princess killed by the curse which affects its Queen. Truly a tragic affair." Neptune laughed low "It's a shame the foreign prince hadn't come sooner to break the Queen's curse so that she could be saved. But they will be filled with hope as their savior marries the now normal Queen and becomes King."

Ruby backed away from him slowly, searching for a means of escape or a weapon.

"But the tragedy isn't over for Arrendelle." Neptune continued "No, the Queen is slowly consumed by her guilt and kills herself. Leaving her husband as the sole ruler of this land. I hope we can recover quickly from such tragedy."

"You can't do this Neptune!" Ruby mirrored her sister in desperation "You will never get away with something so evil!" She attempted to strike him but found her strength absent as another set of chills racked her body.

Neptune moved to the door and exited, but not before poking in his head to gloat "I already have." The door closed with a click and despite Ruby's best efforts, it wouldn't budge.

Collapsing, Ruby's shivering continued. This is not good she thought, not good at all.

* * *

Weiss has stopped crying, realizing there was no point to it. There was no point to anything she did. It all either ended in Ruby getting hurt or Weiss feeling worse about everything. For the millionth time in Weiss' life, she asked herself why she had been cursed like this. She had never asked for these stupid powers. All she ever wanted was to be normal, to be loved. Instead she was a thing, gifted with something she couldn't even control.

Her self-loathing was interrupted as the sound of metal doors opening stirred her once again. Most likely Neptune come to gloat, Weiss thought. She did her best to compose herself, not wanting to appear as weak as she felt in that moment.

Weiss' thoughts were interrupted as she heard another girl apparently being thrown down here, and being gagged by the sound of it.

"Let go of me you mother fmmmmppphhhh." came the voice. Weiss was confused as to who it could possibly be. She continued to listen to the noises as they brought her to the cell next to her own.

"AH!" came a man's voice "She freakin bit me!"

"Just get her in the cell, hurry." came another's "And count yourself lucky. The ones that had to get her stupid animal to the stables had legs broken."

"Ha!" came the girl's voice again "Serves you right."

"Shut up you..."

"Stop talking to her!" the second man spoke "Let's just get out of here."

Weiss heard the sound of a cell closing and the footsteps of the departing guards. She waited until the noises of more doors were heard before deciding to give into her curiosity and question the girl.

Her jail-mate beat her to it though as she spoke first. "So they captured you too, huh snow queen?" Weiss recognized the voice as the blonde girl that had been with Ruby before, which meant Neptune had been successful in capturing her sister. He must have decided to put the uncouth blonde in jail until he found out a way to use her as well.

"How did you know it was me?" Weiss asked and was taken aback at hearing how hoarse her voice sounded.

The girl laughed before answering "In case you haven't noticed, you've kind of turned half of the floor on this level into an ice rink."

Weiss hadn't noticed, until now at least. Her powers had been doing this while she was distracted by her pity party. She sniffed to fight her feelings as she thought about the unintentional manifestation of her abilities.

"Are you crying?" the girl asked sounding astounded that such a thing could occur.

Weiss didn't appreciate the question and snapped "What's it to you...you...you...barbaric blonde bimbo!"

"Whoooah, Ice Queen, be careful with that tongue of yours." the girl laughed but Weiss could tell her mood had darkened. "What I meant was why the hell are you crying when Ruby is up there and obviously needs your help?"

Weiss was taken aback. She needed to help Ruby, but what if she was hurt in the process? Scared, she answered "I can't control my powers. I would hurt her or others."

"That sounds like you just being afraid." her neighbor said "You need to get over that and save Ruby!"

"I-I know..." Weiss was growing angrier "But my powers are harder to control when I'm...emotional."

"You mean scared? Angry? Sad?" the girl egged her on.

"Yes!" Weiss hissed between clenched teeth "I'm all of those things, alright! I know!"

"Then get over yourself and help Ruby!" the other girl screamed

"I want..."

"No! You want to sit here and wallow in misery than save the one you..."

"ENOUGH!" Weiss yelled at the top of her lungs. At the same moment, the shackles that contained her hands shattered and shards of ice impacted all around her in the cell. The icy force snapped several of her cell's bars in its explosion. She was breathing heavily as she recovered from the outburst. Weiss turned sharply as she heard the girl laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I figured pissing you off enough would work." she breathed in before finishing "Now go save Ruby."

Weiss was still angry at the girl's words but knew why she had done what she did. "Thank you." she muttered "What's your name anyway?"

"Yang." her neighbor answered "Remember the name, cuz you owe a new ride."

Weiss laughed, not really understanding this Yang girl. Knowing what she had to do now, Weiss began to make her way down the corridor, running as fast as she could.

I'm coming Ruby.

"Wait!" Yang called after Ruby's sister "You forgot...never mind. Damn, I need a blanket."

* * *

The cold was getting to be too much for Ruby as she sat shivering in front of a dying fireplace. Even when it was fully lit, the flames seemed to have no effect on her and Ruby realized that her time was short. She would never see Weiss again. She could never apologize for starting all of this. She could never brag about being right about Neptune. Ruby was only getting colder...

The door to the room suddenly shook, as if someone was trying, and failing, to get in. Ruby looked towards it from her position on the floor and tried to call for help.

"Heelllp.." came her voice, weak but stronger on the next try "Help me."

The door stopped shaking for a moment before the clicking sound of the handle unlatching came. Ruby's view was somewhat blocked by a large chair and she couldn't make out who it was that had entered. She lay there waiting as she heard a slow *pat pat* of footsteps.

"Ruby?" Jaune asked as he stepped from behind the furniture "Why are you sleeping?"

"Jaune!" Ruby couldn't contain her excitement "Have you seen Weiss? I have to make sure she is safe before...I have to find her now Jaune."

"I saw her running after some guy." Jaune said "She seemed pretty angry, so I thought it was better to stay away."

Oh no, Weiss...Ruby was worried now about what Weiss was planning to do. If she let her anger take over, what was she even capable of doing?

"Thank you Jaune!" Ruby said as she mustered the last of her strength to leave "You're a hero."

"A hero?" Jaune asked aloud as Ruby exited the room "Who'd of thought…"

* * *

"Now who's afraid!?" Weiss screamed through the razor cold wind that whipped over the now frozen fjord "Who is the one running away this time?!"

She had stumbled upon Neptune in her search for Ruby and the realization that eliminating him was the best way to keep her safe was immediately apparent. While running through her home, desperate to find her sister, Weiss had nearly run into the object of her hatred as she turned a corner. He had turned to run before Weiss was able to freeze him in place, her control over her powers still iffy in the state of mind she was in.

"You're insane!" Neptune yelled back as he ran "Nothing but a selfish, sheltered brat!" He was trying to make her lose what control she had but Weiss wouldn't give in. Her anger was like spy glass, allowing her to focus on one thing – killing the usurper.

Weiss dislodged the ice he ran on and he struggled from chunk to chunk, desperate not to fall in the freezing water. His acrobatics would have been impressive if not for her desire for him to fail.

"You're exactly what they say you are Weiss!" he continued to taunt "An ice crazy brat!

Weiss raised the ice where Neptune was running and watched as he tripped, hitting his head on the ice and sliding several feet. A surge of victory went through her as she brought down her prey at last. Walking up to the fallen prince, Weiss did her best to appear superior in his defeat.

"And you're nothing but a greedy prince with the heart of a peasant thinking he can usurp his betters." Weiss spat back as she held out her hand and formed an icy blade in it "Actually, that's a compliment. You have no heart!" She raised the blade but paused as Neptune began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that even if you kill me" he laughed more "I've still beaten you." His laughter died down and was replaced with his smirk once more.

"What are you..." Weiss hesitated in confusion until she realized what he meant "No..." she barely breathed the word as the blade lowered. There was only one thing he had used against her which meant that something had been done to Ruby. Weiss didn't dare voice the possibilities.

"Ruby is dead." Neptune stated, sensing her weakness "You killed her with whatever happened in that castle of yours. It froze her heart."

Weiss dropped to her knees and felt like throwing up. What had she done? Ruby was gone...Weiss was alone...It was all her fault...

She couldn't focus, couldn't think. Her body retched and Weiss couldn't manage to do anything in that moment. Thought flew through her mind as hatred for what she had done and memories of Ruby competed within her conscience. Everything was her fault. She was alone again.

Neptune took his opportunity and grabbed the blade that Weiss had formed. She was still on her knees as he stood above her. Smiling, he raised it above the fallen Queen and began to plunge.

A part of Weiss knew it was coming, that her death was close at hand. But that same part was convinced that this was for the best. The winter would end. She would pay for what her powers had done to her family and kingdom.

The knife never finished its descent. A force stopped his downward thrust and he looked up to see Ruby gripping his wrist and struggling to keep it away from Weiss.

"How...?" he asked astonished at her presence. She had seemed so close to death. She had trapped. How did Ruby get here?

Ruby smiled down at Weiss as she spoke "I wasn't too late then."

Suddenly, ice moved rapidly over her body as Ruby's time finally ran out. Her flesh, her clothes and her hair, nothing was spared as the frozen heart asserted its power over Ruby at last. It happened so fast, Weiss blinked as she struggled to accept the reality in front of her. She was only a statue now.

Neptune struggled as his wrist was still locked in Ruby's now frozen grip, refusing to budge.

Weiss wasted no time in wrapping herself around Ruby. Tears began to fall once more, no longer frozen.

"RUBY!" Weiss screamed to the world "Please! Please come back!" she could barely breathe and get the words out as Weiss struggled with the most real pain she had ever experienced. She felt like her heart had been ripped out and she would never recover. "I need you Ruby! You have no idea how much I need you! I demand that you unfreeze dolt!"

Weiss continued to cry and plea to the frozen statue that was the one she loved. She told herself that it was pointless but couldn't manage to stop. Her body refused to let go of Ruby. She had done this to her, yet Ruby still saved her life.

Weiss could feel her hug grow tighter all of a sudden. The hard surface that she had been grasping so desperately onto gave way to the soft clothes underneath as heat began to exude from the once frozen girl. Weiss refused to believe it. She convinced herself that this was a delusion, even as Neptune pulled away and flew onto his back, hitting his head once more.

Warm arms wrapped themselves around Weiss' figure and she began to shake in a mixture of shock and relief. This was simply too good to be true. How? Why?

"You did it." Ruby whispered into her ear as she deepened the hug. "True love saved the day after all." She giggled lightly into Weiss' ear. "I didn't even need a line of suitors."

"I-I can't believe it..." Weiss whispered back. She was so focused on Ruby's recovery; Weiss didn't notice the clearing skies above them. As if in celebration of their reunion, the winter seemed to be coming to an end.

"I'm fine Weiss." Ruby spoke to reassure the still shaking Queen.

"No, I can't believe..." Weiss took a breath "that you would worry me like that you dolt!" She stepped out of their embrace, blushing deeply crimson. "And stopping his blade! Ruby, you could've been seriously hurt!"

"B-but I had to stop him from…"

"Honestly, Ruby I would of handled it." Weiss went one "In case you haven't been paying attention, like usual, I have ice powers." She was doing her best to hide her emotions that been on display only moments before.

Ruby struggled to contain her laughter at Weiss' discomfort and her attempt to cover it up. This was the Weiss that Ruby would have missed, not the cold, unfeeling girl that people thought existed. It was all just armor.

"Weiss..." she tried to get in.

"And furthermore..."

"No, seriously Weiss." Ruby tried again.

"What?" Weiss asked, concerned again but then confused as Ruby only pointed up. Taking a moment, her vision followed the direction that Ruby was pointing. It was then that she realized what Ruby had been trying to say.

The sky above them was a beautiful baby blue, with the sun just barely hidden by a lone white cloud.

"It's-it's back to normal." Weiss was astounded "But how?"

"You did it Weiss." Ruby stated "Fear, anger and sadness; they make you lose control of your powers. But love gives that back."

Weiss looked at Ruby and smiled. She could control her powers, she knew this now. Her face quickly went back to its normal state. Had Ruby just said what she thought she did?

"Love?" she asked "Please Ruby, this isn't some fairy tale. I have clearly just gotten better at controlling this." Love. How could Weiss ever say such an embarrassing thing about how she manages to not kill everyone?

"It is love Weiss." Ruby insisted "I know it is."

"Stop being so fanciful Ruby." Weiss shot back "Now let's get this unconscious jerk to a cell." She pointed at Neptune who was still lying behind them.

"But Weiss!"

"No buts Ruby." Weiss wouldn't let her get started on this "Now let's go."

They both helped to lift Neptune and began the walk back home. The blush returned to Weiss' face as one last thought crossed her mind.

True love it is.

 **THE END**

 **"True love?" Weiss asked, annoyance in her voice as she knew full well what Yang had meant.**

 **"Aw, c'mon Weiss I have to tease your crush a little bit. Otherwise there's no point in making you two the protagonists."**

 **Weiss turned a deep shade of crimson as she rebuked the blonde "Would you shut up! Everyone is in here, including Ruby!"**

 **"Um, we all know Weiss." Jaune spoke up and was followed by the nodding heads and muttered agreements by his team.**

 **"It's kind of obvious." Nora told her, seeming surprised that she would think her crush a secret "Well to all but one." She laughed.**

 **"Oh no, Ruby!" Weiss cried as she finally remembered the reason for story time in the first place. She quickly looked over to Ruby's bed and relief surged through her. Ruby was fast asleep at last, Yang's story apparently having the promised effect on her sister.**

 **"Don't worry Weiss," Yang told her as their guests began to leave "I wouldn't reveal that to her. Although, you should."**

 **"I-I will." Weiss promised "As soon as the time feels...right."**

" **On a much more important note" Jaune cut in "What about me? Or the fact that you're in a cell? You know, the rest of the story?"**

" **Jaune, it's late and the whole reason for this is accomplished." Blake told him "Do you really need to hear about Yang being let out or some silly solution for you not to melt?"**

" **Well no but…" Jaune began**

" **It is late Jaune." Ren stated as he and Nora made their way to the door, followed quickly by Pyrrha. "We should tend to our own rest, I'm sure there will be other stories later."**

" **Fine." He said before following them out. Jaune turned quickly to add "But the next one better be even better."**

 **"Whatever." Yang said, flipping off the lights "It's late and I'm tired as all hell." She looked across the room to Weiss' lower bunk. "Good night...Ice Queen."**

 **"Hey!" Weiss shouted before promptly putting her hands to her mouth. Waking up Ruby was the last thing she needed to do. Resigned at her inability to snap back at Yang, Weiss made her way beneath the blanket. Before falling asleep, Weiss stared up at the deathtrap looming above and sighed as thoughts of its occupant ran through her mind. If Weiss had chosen to get back up, she may have seen the smile that had developed on her partner's lips.**

* * *

 **AN: Once again thanks! I hope you enjoyed my little experiment and please check out my other stories too. Until next time.**


End file.
